versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosalina
Rosalina is a recurring secondary character in the Super Mario franchise, debuting in Super Mario Galaxy in 2007 and frequently recurring in titles since. Background Rosalina was once a little girl who enjoyed stargazing. One night, a mysterious spacecraft crash landed near her, and out of it came a baby star known as a Luma. For the next couple of days, Rosalina agreed to help the little Luma rebuild his ship, and once it was complete, the Luma took her into space with it to introduce her to more of it's kind, to which she agreed to serve as a mother to them. However, this was bittersweet, as it didn't take long for Rosalina to relish on memories she had with her mother, who now laid dead and buried beneath a tree outside their house. With the Lumas there to comfort her, Rosalina realized she had a greater purpose as their "mama", and continued to work on spacecrafts until she completed what she calls the Comet Observatory. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Was able to shield Mario, Peach, and Bowser from the force of a supermassive black hole that is described as threatening the fabric of the universe. Able to damage characters who can harm her. Should be comparable to the power of a Grand Star. Is comparable to the rest of the major Mario cast in general.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Comparable to Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad. Can react to Bowser, who tagged Starship Mario. Able to pilot her Comet Observatory even at speeds fast enough to reach the center of the universe in seconds.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Was unaffected by the destruction of the universe from Bowser's Galaxy Reactor and subsequent recreation by the sacrifice of the Lumas) Hax: Light Reality Warping, Temporary Invulnerability via Super Star, Portal Manipulation, Battlefield Removal, Attack Reflection, Gravity Manipulation Intelligence: At least Above Average, possibly higher (Seems to be very wise, with a greater and potentially cosmic understanding of the universe.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Levitation:' Rosalina is commonly shown hovering just above the ground. *'Spatial Manipulation:' While fighting in Super Smash Bros., many of Rosalina's attacks depict her summoning and manipulating cosmic elements, such as forming miniature galaxies between her legs with an aerial kick, or summoning planetary rings above or below herself. *'Star Manipulation:' Rosalina has shown the ability to summon shooting stars by waving her wand. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Rosalina is able to affect gravity around her, as used with her Gravitational Pull move, detailed below. *'Teleportation:' Rosalina can teleport great distances, from Earth to space in a second. Techniques *'Star Spin:' In Super Mario 3D World, Rosalina displays the ability to use the Star Spin, in which she spins in place with a blue energy ring circling her, knocking away enemies and obstacles. *'Luma Shot:' Rosalina's neutral special in the Super Smash Bros. series. *'Star Bits:' Rosalina's side special in the Super Smash Bros. series. *'Launch Star:' Rosalina's up special in the Super Smash Bros. series. *'Gravitational Pull:' Rosalina's down special in the Super Smash Bros. series. Rosalina affects gravity around her, which pulls in any nearby items toward her, but also redirects and nullifies opponent's projectiles. *'Grand Star Summon:' Rosalina's Final Smash in the Super Smash Bros. series. Equipment *'Power-Ups:' Rosalina appeared as a playable character in Super Mario 3D World, thereby granting her access to the power-ups available in that game. **'Fire Flower:' Turns her into Fire Rosalina, allowing her to shoot fireballs from her hands. **'Super Bell:' Turns into Cat Rosalina, allowing her to scratch at enemies and scale vertical walls. **'Super Leaf:' Turns her into Tanooki Rosalina, allowing her to perform a tail whip attack and glide through the air. **'Boomerang Flower:' Turns her into Boomerang Rosalina, allowing her to toss out a boomerang that takes out enemies and picks up collectibles. **'Lucky Bell:' Turns her into Lucky Cat Rosalina. Is identical to regular Cat Rosalina in abilities, except with the addition of turning into an invulnerable golden statue that grants her coins when she performs a Ground Pound. **'Double Cherry:' Creates a duplicate of herself. Can have up to five duplicates active at once. **'Super Star:' Makes Rosalina temporarily invincible. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can support the weight of multiple large stone blocks. Speed/Reactions *Piloted the Comet Observatory to the center of the universe in a short amount of time. Durability/Endurance *Can take attacks from a giant Bowser. *Can survive getting crushed by a giant hammer. Skill/Intelligence *Was a rhythm gymnastics champion at the 2016 Rio Olympics. Weaknesses *Not as experienced in combat as other characters in the series, outside of 3D World and Smash. *Lumas are very light and can be easily knocked away. *Power-ups will dissipate if she takes damage. *Loses the ability to use the Star Spin with Fire, Tanooki, Cat, and Boomerang forms. Sources *Rosalina Watches the Stars in DEATH BATTLE! (AdamGregory04, DeviantArt) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: *VS Alien X (Speed is equalized, post-Omniverse) - Alien X's Profile Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Magic Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Boomerang Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Manipulators Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Pilots Category:Reality Warpers Category:Universe+ Level Category:Super Form Users